The Perfect Life
by Opalaisha
Summary: Fluff. Robin and Raven, If you don't like, then don't read.
1. Shopping

Notes! Notes! Notes! Notes! Notes!

--------------------------------------------------

Alright peoplez, I just wanna tell you that I have had this story in my head for a long time and I want to post it. This does not mean I am going to discontinue "Nevermore, again". And I do not appreciate the people who read my story and made one of the same topic without asking me... That made me really mad. Anyway, this is for Teen Titans; another R/R story.

Summary: This is **Pure Fluff **and if you don't like it. Why did you click on it in the first place. Any-who... This is for all those depressed peoplez out there who want to read a pure fluff about the perfect life of our 2 little Birds.

"_Birds of a feather, flock together"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Shopping!_

_Once upon a time, in a Tower shaped as a "T", two girls were getting ready to go shopping - unfortuantely, one of said girls wasn't too thrilled to even leave her room. That was our little heroine, Raven Arella Roth. Her friend, our loved second heroine Starfire._

**(For future reference, Starfire is not the enemy in my mind anymore, she is just not my favorite character. So, she isn't going to get "beaten up". Okay?)**

_"So, friend Raven. Are you ready to journey to the mall of shopping to purchase clothing and hair ornaments?" asked Starfire with that annoyingly sugary voice only a tamaranian who has been sheltered all her life would have._

_"Sure. Whatever" said Raven, dreading the walk they were taking to the garage._

_"Are you sure Cyborg will let us use her car?" asked Raven. "Delightingly Raven, he told me himself. Question: What does the term: "If you scratch my car, I'll knock you to Hell and Back" mean?" asked Starfire, naive as ever. _

_"It means Don't scratch it." said Raven, with a lifted eyebrow. She could just imagine the vein popping out of the half man, half robot male's human side of his head, while screaming, said, order. _

**(I've always wanted to do this. Try and visualize.)**

_With their destination, the garage, Raven and Starfire passed the most frequently visited room in their tower. _

_The living room; which was a two story dwelling, with a full roof-to-floor window, that faces the city for full view of a crime. Along with the windows, using Cyborg's technology, one window was really a Television, that could activate or be turned off back into a window. This part of the room came complete with a coffee table that held all of the video game maniache's game systems and a very comfortable sofa that was made by the creators of that one bed - I forgot what it was called. :D_

_Walking through the main doors into another hallway that held the following rooms: 6 guest bedrooms, one which used to accomodate Terra, which is now a treasured dwelling, which no one can now use. It also held a Boy bathroom and a Girl one, using a type of school type of thing. :D. The last room was, of course, the garage._

_The girls walked into the garage and turned on the Disco Light, and since there were no windows, it illuminated the T-car, giving off a little glow that made Starfire cry with glee. _

_"Come Raven, you must take us to the mall quickly." said Starfire, literally flying to the shotgun seat._

_'Great...' thought Raven grimly, as she entered the driver's seat._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Beast-Boy, bothered at the lack of fun in the "house", went into town to "hoop it out."_

_This left Robin and Cyborg to fend for theirsevles, meaning they had to have their own fun. By some miracle, they both looked towards the game-station and looked and smirked at eachother and had a run for the gamestation._


	2. Accursed Mall

_The Accursed Mall_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Coming from Titans Tower, gliding across the water was Raven and Starfire, driving Cyborg's T-Car. _

_"Friend Raven, please, can you fly faster. I believe I could fly on my own faster." said Starfire, unaware of the danger of that comment._

_"I don't want to risk scratching Cyborg's "baby" Starfire, If you don't like my driving, then get out and fly." said Raven, in her monotone voice; Not one to beat around the bush and got right to the point. 'Oh, I'd go faster if you didn't have your seatbelt out.' thought Raven, showing a ghost of a smile._

_------------_

_Arriving at the port of Sky City, the girls unloaded and flew the rest of the way to the mall. This lead to many goths, jocks, preps and old people pointing and screaming the approval of the teen's line of work. _

_Raven looked to Starfire to see her laughing and waving to her fans. 'Oh my goodness.' thought Raven as she used her magic to speed herself up, knowing that Starfire would notice and follow at equal speed._

_Once they arrived, they landed gracefully and started into the Hell that was the mall, in Raven's opinion._

_Two hours later, both girls came out of the mall with many bags, that held clothes, accessories, and many props for the tower. Believe it or not, Raven had a pretty good time. Raven got many new clothes she could add to her wardrobe while lounging around the house. Starfire, however, got so much more - she got many pink and light blue clothes that contrasted greatly with her geneology. She also got accessories that would most likely be worn by a prep. _**(I don't like preps!)**

_"Raven, may we please just fly home?" asked Starfire, who wanted to test herself to see if she could carry all of her luggage while just flying. "Sure" said Raven, with a smile that didn't accome her. Creating a portal of her own poewr, she transported the T-car to the garage._

_"Azaroth Metrion Zinthos" chanted Raven, creating a thick layer of energy that picked her and her stuff up. _

**(Remember how I mentioned props for the tower? This is what they got:**

**Starfire - a pink lamp for her table, a new pink comforter. An orange rug, and a mirror for her closet door. She also got Vanilla shampoo and many pink accessories to accomodate her bathroom.**

**Raven - New books, another comforter that she would keep stored. A plan for her own private bathroom that she would give to Cyborg to see if he could help build it - Wait! I meant that she would force him to. Anyways, she also got some new incense candles for her shrine that she had in front of her bed.)**

_As Starfire and Raven soared through the air, they started having a race. Starfire, who wasn't having any trouble with holding her 4 bags while flying on her own power was gaining altitude and disappeared into the clouds. Raven, however, was moving on a saucer of her own power and was using her wits to win this race. As Starfire was gaining momentum for a rush, Raven used her telekinetic powers to raise the waves to carry her quicker than the air itself. _

_Starfire lost altitude after hearing and feeling the vapor off of the "tital wave" and went down to see what was up. What she saw was... "Where did Raven go?" asked Starfire. Thinking she had this in the bag, Starfire's eyes started to glow as she filled herself with the unbridled joy of flight and flew as fast as she could - only to see that Raven was sitting on the shore, with her pale feet in the water, relaxing._

_"Good Job Friend! You have beaten me in the race of marathons!" exclaimed Starfire, showing her applause with annoying clapping. "Thanks. Let's get inside" said Raven, taking off her saucer and walking inside carrying her bags. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"YOUR GOING DOWN!" yelled Robin, as his virtual car was gaining ground over Cyborg's. "Is that so?" smirked Cyborg, as he pressed some unknown code and annihilated Robin's vehicle._

_Robin, not knowing this frowned, but was short-comed as the girls walked in._

_"Hey Rae, Starfire." smiled Robin, greeting the females of the house._

_"Hi" said both Raven and Starfire in unison. "I shall now go try on my new "purchased greats" said Starfire. "Purchased goods" the other three residents of the room corrected._

_"That too." Starfire said as she flew to her room with her new valuables._

_Slightly ashamed of his defeat, Robin leapt off the back of the couch to say... "Hey Raven" said Robin, waving to Raven. "Did you have fun?"_

_"A blast" kidded Raven, half-smiling. "I'm going to go try on my new-" _

_Suddenly, the Titans Alarm went off and alerted everyone to a message being sent to the communicators. Robin, acting fast as if they were in danger of a certain orange and black masked villian, jumped for the computer screen and on that secret T.V, came the face of the president of Sky City._

_Beast Boy returned just in time to see everyone huddled at the screen to see what the president had to say. Before he looked at the T.V, he observed everyone: Robin had a patient smile on his face, thinking they might get some juicy mission - Cyborg was the same. Starfire was messing with a chinese finger-holder type thing, while Raven was sitting on the couch, with her hood up, waiting patiently._

_"Hello protectors of our fair Sky City. I have a very important mission for you."_

_"Yes! Booyah!" screamed the boys, while the girls waited patiently for his request._

_"So what will we be doing? Chasing Alien monsters?" asked Beast Boy._

_"Going to outer space?" asked Robin._

_"Going to be protecting some HOT supermodels?" asked Cyborg, with his dream of being the biggest guy in the tower being the protector of a dozen beauties. This earned a laugh from the boys, and a death-glare from the girls of the house. Cyborg sweat-dropped._

_The president chuckled. "No. Nothing like that. I need you to come to a ball."_

_Starfire screamed with glee, but was interupted by Raven. "Please Mr. President, I don't think I should go. I don't think I would fit in." said Raven, as politely as she could. "Besides, umm... we have an odd number of members." ended Raven, with a smile on her face._

_"There's also only one girl if you didn't go." said the president._

_'DARN' thought Raven angrily, knowing she was beat - thankful of years and years of meditation - meaning she didn't show any trace of anger on her face, but was FUMING on the inside. Robin, sensing this inner conflict through their bond, silently chuckled. _

_"I would like for you to come in a superhero costume of your choice so everyone knows of your line of work. Signing out." smiled the president, before ending the transmission._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What'd you think? Please leave some reviews!_


	3. Change of Wardrobe

_Time for a Change of Wardrobe_

_---------------------------------------------------_

_"What'll we do? OH MY GOSH! THIS IS AWESOME!" screamed BB and Cyborg as the rushed around dancing and cheering. Raven, scared that the others would join in lifted them with her powers and held them in the air._

_"First, we need to get all of our facts and necessities straight." said Raven, monotonously._

_"Thanks Rae." said Robin, with a smile that Raven found... weird? "Alright everyone, the president said we need to dress out in superhero outfits, but..." Robin pulled and examined his outfit and said, "I'm not going in this."_

_"No problem Traffic-light. I got an idea, I heard from one of my homies that there is a good costume designer in Northern Florida named Edna Mode." said Cyborg, using a nickname that Robin found annoying. This earned a second glare for Cyborg, but Raven still let him down._

_"Then, let's be going"_

_( I don't want to describe the trip, so you can make something up. :D)_

_Robin tapped a button on the pad of Edna Mode's Mansion gate. A guard answered the small screen. "Excuse me, I'm here to see-" started Robin._

_"Have you got an appointment?" interrupted the guard. "No. I just wanna-" started Robin again, but was again interrupted. "All visitors require an appoint-"_

_"Get- out of my vway, go check ze electrik fenz or somezing" said Edna, in her foreign accent._ **(I'm trying to use a russian type thing, okay:D)**

_"Hey E!" said Robin, with a famous smile. "My god! You've shrunk. Come in! Come! Come!" invited E. Robin steamed, and the rest of the team chuckled._

**Ten minutes later**

_The Titans came to a very modern looking estate that could only belong to a rich person. They walked through the doors to come to a long hallway, with two long slim indoor strams with a path in-between. The rest of the titans followed Robin, considering he knew where he was going. _

_After several minutes of walking, the titans came to a large sitting room with a full window, overlooking a huge sculpture that resembled Superman._

_"Dick Greyon! It's been a while!" greeted E, walking towards the group, forgetting Robin's alter-ego._

_"Dick Greyson?!" asked everyone else. "GREAT JOB E!" screamed Robin to the woman that barely reached his waste. "Oh come now Dick, we're all friendz here, right?" asked Edna, so relaxed, it was scary. "Now you listen here.. I-" started Robin, but was interrupted by Cyborg._

_"Excuse me Ms. Edna? Was it? We need help with costumes for an upcoming ball, requested by the president himself." requested Cyborg, getting straight to the point. He is definetely Raven's older brother figure._

_"Of courz Cyborg!" said Edna Mode, knowing all of their names. "Woah! How do you know our names?" asked Beast Boy._

_"Oh! I know more than your superhero names. I know all of your real ones too." said E, with a knowing smile. "Now, who wantz to be first?" asked E._

_"ME!" screamed Beast Boy, waving his hand._

_"Right." said Edna. "Aids." said E, snapping her fingers signaling her guards to grab BB and bring him into the clothing room. "We'll be back momentarily." said one of the aids, following E into the room._

**Two hours later**

_The Titans all heard all kinds of cheers and shouts from inside and then Beast Boy came out of the room..._

_"Woah..." said the rest of the team._

_Beast Boy came out with gelled down hair with black streaks in his jade-colored hair. His wardrobe consisted of a black spandex body suit, because he was used to it. With the Name "Beast Boy" in purple and green sewed into it. Over the body suit was a long trench-coat colored black. He also wore combat boots as black as night._

_"Geez Boy, you look good" said Cyborg, complimenting his best bud._

_"Heh. Thanks" said Beast Boy, smiling. He loved his new costume. _

_"Next" screamed E. _

_"Starfire, why don't you go next?" suggested Robin. "A-Alright." said Starfire, hesitating slightly of the aids coming towards her and Edna's eyes roaming her body, imagining the tape measure all over her._

**Three and a half hours later**

_Starfire's turn to emerge from the clothes room came and..._

_"Woah..." said Beast Boy and Cyborg, practically drooling._

_Starfire's hair was now in a Tight Bun, with two stray bangs hanging down. She had two green ear-rings hanging down. She had heavy pink eye-shadow on with black eye-liner that really brought out her eyes. Her torso was a tight spandex ourfit that covered her belly and stopped right above her chest. Hanging off of her shoulders was a curtain-like pink silk that went down to her belly. With that, she wore a loose white skirt and she wore high-top boots like her last outfit, but they were now white._

_"Why thank you Ms. Edna Mode, I love my new wardrobe. This reminds of "Gorb-Gorbac - A Tamaranian festival of beauty and style." stated Starfire, thanking the short woman in her own way._

_"My choice this time" said E, looking straight at Cyborg - But there was a problem. "Do you have a way to take away the armor?" asked E, nice enough not to insult him._

_Surprisingly, Cyborg didn't snap, but opened a secret compartment in his leg, and took out his now repaired rings that would take away his armor. He knocked them together and he was transformed into his boxers and undershirt. _

_"Perfect"_

**One hour later**

_Cyborg came out, with a really big smirk on his now human face. His torso consisted of tight spandex black shirt that had it's sleeves neatly cut off, showing off his ripped chest. Over his shirt was a vest that reached just over his waist, colored the color that was his armor. He wore long, extremely loose pants that were also black and wore white sneakers._

_"I like it." said Raven, giving her older brother figure a rare smile. After saying this, she felt anger and jealousy from one of the people in the room - she tried her best to probe everyone's mind without giving herself away. _

_Secretly, Robin thought 'I wonder what she'll think of me.. WOAH! Why did I just think that?! Hmm... I'll give it a shot.'_

_"I'll go next." offered Robin and walked instead of having been escorted._

**30 minutes later**

_Robin walked out of the room on his own without Edna or anyone and stood right by Raven. He was wearing a vest that showed his chest - which was bare, meaning he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was also wearing baggy shorts that showed that he was still a teenager. For shoes, like BB, he wore combat boots._

_"How do I look?" asked Robin to everyone, but mostly to the dark resident of their team._

_"Awesome"_

_"Cool"_

_"Glorious"_

_"Not bad"_

_One of those answers, Robin did not like. Can you guess who?_

_"Is anyone left?" asked E. "None other than the most beautiful girl here." said Cyborg patting Raven's shoulder, making her blush and steam. _

_"Oh my goodness. She has the face and legz of a goddez." squealed E, with her little hands, pulling off her cloak and taking out her tape measure, pulling her into the room. Her body left three certain teenage, hormonal boys blushing._

**5.5 hours later**

_Outside the door, the other titans heard lots of yelling and things breaking about 4 hours in. They also saw alot of black magic escaping from under the sliding doors._

_'Must be hot' two of the three boys thought._

_Edna now had to force the dark goddess out of the room with impressive force. What the boys saw made their mouths drop all the way to the ground!_

_What was once a girl shrouded under a blue cloak was now something completely and utterly different. Raven was now wearing a bra-type tank top colored black, that was covered by leather straps making an "X" over her chest, colored black and blue. Over that, was a small vest. Coming from her tanktop was fishnet sleaves that stopped at a pair of blue fingerless gloves. She was now wearing short black shorts, over her shorts was the belt she always wore. She is now wearing boots that went up to over her ankles, colored black._

_"HOLY -"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What do you guys think?_


	4. Strange

'Perfect Life'

_"Holy..." Robin and BeastBoy started, but decided not to finish._

_"I don't like it Ms. Edna" said Raven. "It's showing too much and I'm feeling.. really-._

_"Sexy?" finished Ednda, with an amused smirk on her face._

_"I think you..look... HOTT!" screamed Beast Boy._

_"Wait Casanova, I'm not finished yet. He-he-he.." said Edna with a malicious look to Raven at the end. _

_..Sweatdrop.._

--

**20 minutes later**

_When Raven came back out, even Robin and Cyborg couldn't help themselves, drooling._

_Raven's hair was now styled differently. Somehow, Raven's hair was longer than alot of people that it was, it was in curls that went down to the crook of her back. Along with her hair was new makeup, that Raven had to admit, she liked : She was wearing dark blue eyeshadow and more eyeliner than usual, and along with her eyes - her lips were very shiny now with a lavender type color to them. But what realy drew the boys' eyes was the pure sapphire necklace that Raven kept on her person all the time, but was never seen. It was placed right above her breats suggestively._

_"Alright, where is my cape?" asked Raven, with a blush on her face that made Robin almost want to say, '...Aww'_

_"Well.." started Edna, getting her attention "It's now gone." While saying this, she dropped her cape into the incinerator. Raven's eyes started to glow._

_"Why did you do that?! You little-" started Raven, with a look that said 'KILL!' but was interupted by the leader figure of their tower._

_"Raven, calm down, you have plenty more at home and besides..." Robin gulped, "this change of wardrobe could be good for you. You are under that blue cloak of yours way too much. Raven was visibly started to cool down, Until..._

_"You have a body that Paris Hilton would be jealous of, Rae. Sport the bust!" said BeastBoy, wanting to be part of the moment, but..._

_"OWW!" screamed Beast Boy as he was given a push into one of Edna's fountains and hit his head on the way down._

_"Humph! I believe we have no further reason to be in this... place" spat Raven, but in retrospect, she liked the suburbs of this place - being guarded and in the middle of nowhere, like Nevermore._

_--_

_If one said this was a pleasant Road Trip back home, they wouldn't be close to right with a Billion-Foot Pole. Everyone was fuming, except Starfire who was doodling with her curtain that covered her chest. Raven was mad about BeastBoy's comment -and- Robin was mad about Raven liking Cyborg's costume more than his, he had no idea why he cared this much. This was Raven he was thinking about. -and- Beast Boy and Cyborg were mad because they were, quite litteraly, kicked out when they dropped their digital camera into The Superman Fountain, while trying to take a picture of it. It almost killed her fish!_

_"So friends, who wants to play a... car game on this merry journey home?" asked Starfire, but backed away because of the looks everyone was giving her. Her smile turned into a very worried look when she saw Raven rubbing her temples._

_"Friend Raven, are you alright?" asked Starfire, full of concern. _

_All of the pumped-up stress in the car was getting to her. "I-I'm... No, I need to be alone." said Raven as she, litteraly, rolled down the window and flew out. Everyone was surprised and screamed for her to come back, but they fell on deaf ears._

_--_

**(Try and Visualize again. For full effect, go to youtube and in the searchbar, type in 'Havasupian Waterfall Relaxation. It is the music that takes place at this part of the story'**

_Raven was flying high overhead into the clouds, meaning she could see no land - she was up so high._

_She sighed, relaxing. "Flying up here makes me feel so lucky that I can fly." Raven said aloud. _

_'Why did I get stuck wearing something like this? I mean, Ms. Shorty gave Starfire something that she knew that she would like from our original outfits. But No, she gives me something that she knows I would hate. She probably knew that the boys are hormonal jerks and would make me keep it.' At the next thought, she got mad. 'She burned my cape! My personal belonging, my best friend, my protection.'_

**(Play the music now!!)**

_For some unknown reason, the clouds that she was flying among were emitting to her powers in a weird way. Deep inside of her, Nevermore was changing... White light was coming through._

_Naturally, Raven noticed that something was different and looked around, stopping her flight forwards. The clouds were turning lavender... and blue. "What on earth is going on?!" asked Raven, terrified. She could fly down, out of the 'Puff on the sky', but curiousity got the best of her and she wanted to see what was going on. As if finally noticing it, Raven tried using her powers to probe for any threat : What she noticed was a new feeling was igniting in Nevermore - It was warm and welcoming. Raven wished she could go there right now, but she did not have her mirror with her._

_The next thought that, surprisingly, came to mind was her appearance. She was actually worried about what would happen to her hair and makeup if she stayed up here any longer. 'What do I care, I'll... probably get rid of all of this when I get to the tower.' But, even she didn't believe her own words. She loved all of her new accessories, especially her sapphire necklace. 'I love you... mother.'_

_--_

_She arrived at the tower somewhere by 9:00p.m. And noticed that it looked as though all were asleep. I don't see why - the trip must've worn them out. Raven walked through the huge doors and was slightly delighted, but mostly surprised to see Robin sitting in a recliner by the front door._

_'Was he waiting for me?' Raven asked herself. 'That's... sweet.'_

_Raven decided to repay her debt to Robin and wanted to bring him up to his room. But, decided she didn't feel like using her powers and wanted to do things normally, like someone who wasn't psychic with the amazing gift of Telekinesis, would do it. She pulled Robin up and draped his arm over her shoulder and using the momentum she gained, hauled him to the elevator. _

_About 10 minutes later of tripping and almost dropping her secret admirer, unknown to her, she made it to his room. She went to the panel on his door and stated, "Raven Roth, Second in Command to L.O.T.R, charge of Psychic Purposes." _

_A computerized voice stated, "Welcome Raven, please come in."_

_The door opened and Raven was awestricken when she saw how unnaturally clean the boy's room was. Sure she had been in here before, when he was leaving on his quest to find the 'true master', which actually turned out to be an old woman with alittle issues. Raven chuckled quietly. _

_Maneuvering around all of Robin's discarded newspaper articles, she laid him down on his bed. _

_"Thanks Rae" said Robin, unexpected. Raven actually screamed in surprise, and instantly wished she hadn't. _

_"U-Uh... N-No problem" said Raven, trying her very best to act as if the screaming did not happen and that she was her normal monotone self. "How long have you been awake?"_

_"Want me to explain the whole story?" asked Robin. Raven nodded. "Okay, when you flew out of the car, everyone went bizarre. Beast Boy started laughing, Starfire panicked and Cyborg took his eyes and hands of the wheel. Naturally, we crashed into a street pole, luckily we were all wearing our seatbelts." __**(Hint Hint people out there) **_

_"Woah, I-" she was interupted. "Wait, I'm not finished. Please sit down." said Robin, sitting up and clapping the lights on. Raven sat on Robin's bed, which was undeniably comfortable. "What happened was Cyborg started fuming and screaming at me because I didn't grab the wheel and yelling at everyone else because of their lack of maturity. Natually, everyone got mad and started yelling at eachother. That was until I" he pointed to himself with pride "stopped everyone with a slap in the head. I felt bad for it, but it had to be done to make everyone shutup. Apparently, it was what everyone needed because when we were back on the road, we were all laughing and playing games. It was fun, I just wish you were there to enjoy it." said Robin, taking hold of her hands at the end._

_"Look Robin, the reason I left was because... e-everyone was aggravated and I couldn't handle it. My telepathy was killing me and I had to escape before my head blew up." said Raven, rubbing her temples._

_"You are so beautiful." said Robin, taking in the form of her sitting on his bed. Raven blushed and absent-minded, tried to pull her hood up, but found it wasn't there. 'It's gone.' thought Raven sadly._

_Robin laughed. "I feel weird without my cape too Rae, we'll get over it. Together." said Robin._

_At that moment, Raven was feeling a bit... uncomfortable. 'Have you ever had one of those times where things start to feel weird, but not bad weird... good weird, Like you wanted to explore it more. Well this is one of those times and... I DON'T LIKE IT!'_

_"Uhh... Robin, I don't know what you're playing at, but I am out of here." said Raven, pulling her hand back and starting for the door. Robin was a bit confused as to what he was doing himself, so he let her go with a simple..._

_"Goodnight, Beautiful."_

_Raven stopped at looked over her shoulder and very rudely, stated, "I'm not beautiful." With, that she swang her hips and flipped her curly hair and closed the door._

**--**

**Hello! My beloved . I am abundantly sorry I haven't updated in 5...6 months, My mother sadly got cancer and I've been stressing. The chemotherapy and radiation are doing their jobs and she should be better in about 2-3 weeks. I'm happy. Everything is back to normal beloved viewers. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me. Chow!**


End file.
